


Muffin

by ideallyqualia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, OiKuro Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a soft spot for sweets, but the actual enjoyment isn't from eating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> For the OiKuro Week day 3 prompt: food.

Oikawa is aware by now that he can't control himself when it comes to sweets. He doesn't love them, but he loves buying pumpkin pie and seeing Kuroo smudge whipped cream on his nose, or kissing him with the taste of chocolate still in Kuroo's mouth. Oikawa bought something almost every time they met, usually small, choosing any flavor or topping from sprinkles to strawberries.   

"Look what I have for you today, Tetsurou!" Oikawa dangled a plastic bag in front of Kuroo before setting it down and taking a seat. Kuroo was sitting on a park bench that they agreed to meet at today. 

Kuroo sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Oh, don't sound so grumpy. You know you like it, muffin," Oikawa said with a tap on Kuroo's nose.

Originally, Kuroo hated the name. Oikawa could tell by the quick snaps Kuroo made at him, annoyed but not actually angry. Oikawa didn't think it suited him either, but when it slipped out once, the scrunching of Kuroo's nose was decidedly cute enough to keep the name alive. Saying that out loud just made Kuroo frown more, but still, Oikawa liked that he had a special nickname just for Kuroo. The "chan" honorific lost its intimacy when he did it for everyone he knew.

Oikawa pulled out a container with frosted cupcakes inside. "Here, I have your favorite. Vanilla."

"That's  _your_ favorite." Kuroo extended his hand anyway.

Oikawa moved the cupcake too far forward and brushed the frosting against Kuroo's cheek.

"Oops. My bad."

Kuroo hung his head to the side with a disgruntled mumble. Oikawa dipped his head over and licked the frosting off, slowly, his tongue rolling back up. When he pressed closer and made a small light moan-hum, Kuroo stiffened and spluttered.

"We're in public."

"So?" Oikawa licked a rougher stripe on his skin, and when he curled his tongue near Kuroo's eye, Kuroo elbowed him.

"There's a little kid a few feet away," he hissed.

Oikawa pulled back and quirked his lips in a pout. "Stupid parents."

"It's not their fault that you're here."

"Who cares? They'll look away or leave."

Kuroo grabbed the cupcake from his hand and took a large bite. He chomped right through the frosting, and Oikawa watched in disappointment.

"Eat slower."

Kuroo ignored him and finished it in a minute. He dropped the paper liner on Oikawa's lap and leaned back into the bench.

Oikawa stared at him. "You're not enjoying it properly."

"There's no wrong way to eat."

"If you choke, then yes, it's wrong." Oikawa took the other cupcake form the container and nibbled at the top.

"Don't eat slowly just to spite me."

Oikawa shrugged and moved his mouth away to lick at the edge of the cupcake, taking his time and treating it like a popsicle. He exaggerated and continued his tongue movements through the air, shifting his eyes to the side at Kuroo.

"If you don't stop that, then I'll shove that in your mouth in one piece."

Oikawa dropped the sly glint and sighed. "You complain too much."

He knew Kuroo put up with it for a specific reason, though. Kuroo turned with grudging interest as Oikawa bent over and kissed him, swiping his tongue on Kuroo's bottom lip until Kuroo parted his mouth. Both of them tasted like vanilla now, a dreamy sense of flavor that Oikawa was very pleased to taste.

Kuroo pulled away after he sucked in air through his nose, a sign of running out of breath. He hardened the edges of his mouth in a scowl.

"Can't we do this in private?"

"You're so embarrassed," Oikawa said with a laugh. "You're red."

"Shut up." Kuroo yanked the bag over and tried to crumple it up, but he stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"It's a chocolate bar," Oikawa said as he watched Kuroo retrieve it from the folds of the plastic bag.

"Why."

"Give me that." Oikawa scooped it away in his hand.

"Didn't you have enough yet?"

Oikawa unwrapped the chocolate and broke a chunk off, popping it in his mouth and shaking his head.

Kuroo began turning away and muttering to himself. With Kuroo's mouth slightly open from mumbling, Oikawa took the chance to press his lips to Kuroo. Kuroo jolted and made a strangled noise, but he was just startled. He wasn't surprised until Oikawa slipped the chocolate from his mouth into Kuroo's, his tongue nudging it in as it melted between them.

Kuroo felt light and overwhelmed at the same time. Chocolate had a deep heady taste, but Oikawa still reminded him of vanilla, even if the frosting flavor was gone. Oikawa left a sweet lingering sensation with each slow, indulgent kiss. Combined with a small hum and smacking of lips, it became a sugary and liquefying experience.

Oikawa broke the kiss off with a loud sucking sound, and Kuroo grimaced. The chocolate had dissolved into a tiny piece, so he moved his jaw to chew, but he was still grimacing.

"That was loud."

Oikawa waved a hand. "I can be as loud as I want. Now, go be a muffin and throw this away." He pushed the container over.

Kuroo groaned at the name for the millionth time, but he chose to say silent as he got up and threw out their trash. Oikawa just grinned from the bench and watched him duck past the people close enough to have seen them.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
